Are you the right one?
by FantasyAngel77
Summary: This is when Ririchiyo discovers the writer of the letter and onward... but the first chapter is like the scene when Ririchiyo confronts Miketsukami and the rest is my version of the rest of the series of how I think it should be. This is my Fanfiction. It is always good to discover many different versions of the same thing and I hope you like the experience of reading mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Are you the right one?"

"You tell me..." He said as he gazed into my eyes.

"Even if you ask me... I won't know... eh look at me the prez and I don't know the answer to such a simple question."

"Hey don't lower yourself not everybody knows all the answer to this great mystery called life. Some knows and just don't know how to express themselves and others aren't perfect they can try to be and that's what counts. But sometimes the most simpilest question could be the hardest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know not a lot of peeps visit FanFiction for Mangas or Animes so I know I won't get a lot of reviews or any at all! But if you read this please do I never pulled out the "review and I 'll update faster" card and never will but please do so I can get my of by back and from asking"did you get any reviews?" SO PLEASE SAVE YOUR NEW AND UPCOMING AUTHOR!**

* * *

"So are you two together now?" asked one of mu SS bodyguard(**sorry forgot their names)**.

"Yes,"I never knew such a simple word could make me blush so much.

Soushi smirked showing me a hint of his dark side. But the moment did not last long when suddenly the door banged open revealing my beloved fiancee:yeah right. Then I realized I had to tell him something. I opened my mouth but was stopped as darkness enclosed me and the last I heard was my love calling my name but couldn't do anything because the intruder who was supposed to be my fiancé was too quick and my friends was probably holding him back to calm him and make up a plan and work out an explanation that's all I got inside my head when...

* * *

**So what did you think sorry there isn't more I wanted to...well an author never reveal their intentions do they? Guess you gotta find out by waiting for my next update!;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys yeah I don't know how to end this so any advice there?**

* * *

****I woke up in a deserted room filled with dark shadows that seemed to swallow the room if not for the bright light trained in my face, a bonus and a loss. Me with my big-mouth and its habit shouted into the gloomy darkness,"Hey you know most people would like to know who their kidnapper is and I kinda oh I don't know do too!"Immediately I wanted to go wash my mouth but of course I am tied to a chair what kind of kidnapper wouldn't tie their victim? Suddenly I heard a clash and a thud next came a big loomy figure panting as if they were underwater for for 4 minutes. As they came closer I readied myself just as I burst out of my binds and had my spear next to the figure's throat he(hey it was a guess) entered into the bright light and I found myself face to face with...Soushi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey more reviews please? I take anything from criticism to compliments! **

* * *

"Soushi?!You came to rescue me?!"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you here? Wait are you...b..b..be..tray...ing me and our ...fri...friends?!"I stuttered barely managing to mask my emotions. Luckily or not my mouth was talking to me while my heart and brain slowed to the rate of paint emotions played through my mind confusion,anger,betrayal(duh),sadness,shame,but mostly alone. But gradually, this all cleared up and was replaced with courage,calmness,strenght,and mostly relief at what he said next.

"One I'm not I'm not betraying anybody."He started pacing slowly and leisurely around me as if teasing me about my lack of freedom."Seeing as you might be confused allow me to explain, I'm Soushi's twin also the one without any powers and so out of can you guess?...yes jealously I decided what better way to make him suffer than to torture his loved ones. Sadly, I had to wait for a person Soushi actually care for to come running along and so when I heard about you I did some research(more like watch the anime)and disguised myself as your fiance and kidnapped you and voila here you are !"

The dolt actually had the nerve to be proud but luckily while he was deep inside his ego I had the distraction I needed and as he finished his story was standing behind him in full transformation with my rapier locked around his neck,"Wow cliche much? If I didn't know better I'ld say you are watching too many movies. Tell me does soushi like you?"

And he had the decency to lie to me, wow I'm impressed with his courage I mean who would even talk in situation like this? Anyway he said,"Of course."

To which I replied to,"Really? Let's find out if you are lying or not shall we? Let's just say you don't want to lie alright?"

"Why...a..as if I'm afraid of a girl!"AWWW He sounded desperate yaay! Shouldn't have messed with me hahahha!

"MMHM well I'm not regular girl am I?" With that I leaped out of the room knocking away the guards as fast as lightning. When we reached the exit, which had a huge glowing EXIT sign above it, he is really an idiot, he had seemed to have fainted but not not before long I was at the resident front doors and had opened them only to find Soushi making out with a girl...


	5. Chapter 5

"S...s...soushi?!"

"It's not what you think?"

I didn't bother to say anything else about the subject instead threw his "evil " twin at him, though I don't know which is nice or evil anymore, out loud I said,"Here's your beloved brother. I'm sure he would love to meet your new love and take her away from you. Ciao and have a happy family reunion."This time around I thanked my beloved has a mind of its own mouth and step into the elevator and pressed the button. As the door closed I saw Soushi's glumed face and I managed to utter the words I had never thought to leave my mouth just before the doors closed and the tears and memories flooded,"Sayonara Miketsuma-san."


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys some suggestions please on how to end this? Like a happy ending or a tragedy?**

* * *

**** I was leaning against the door when suddenly pain erupted from my stomach. I rush to the bathroom wondering if this was gonna be a regular thing as I vomited my heart out. Finally, when I was finished I heard a very loud knock on the door. Alarmed I quickly flushed the toilet and splashed my face with warm water getting rid of my vomit and tears. Cautiously walking to the door I asked,"Who's there?"The answer was,"your loyal dog Miss Ririchiyo-sama."

"Have you gotten rid of your twin?"

"Hai."

"Advanced the security?"

"Hai."

"What's my favorite desserts and tea at precisely 12:00?"

"Raspberry cheesecake and jasmine tea"

"What is your desire?"

"A family"

"Can I trust you are really soushi?"

"Yes"

"though you are both the same" I knew that would hurt.

You may open the door.

Soushi's POV:

I opened the door slowly my hands heavy with guilt. The sight before me blinded my eyes there stood my weakness and strength,my hope, my everything dressed in a dress shirt barely covering her underwear. But instead of the normal loving comforting eyes she usually gave me it was replaced with a cold steely glare that seemed to want me to froze me to death however she was still my beautiful mistress and I really can't blame her after all I am the guilty one. I tried to read her face but was blocked my a mask of steel. Finally she spoke,"Explain"

I sighed in relief thank god my love was fair."Look please cut off my head if you want to but first listen to me, everybody was trying to come up with a plan including me when that women who said she was your sister decided to burst in our meeting and said that she knew where you were and would only let you go if I gave her a kiss and if I don't fall in love with her she would give you up. Seeing as this was the only way we agreed and she asked more commanded everyone exit the room and kissed me when you entered."

By this time she had walked away from me and sat on her wheelchair and was intently looking at me. Suddenly, she stood went over to me and said I held my breath."prove it"

"what?"

"your love for me prove it"


	7. Chapter 7

Soushi POV:

"Here,"I said.

"When did you take all this?!"

"I sneaked one every 5 seconds with you or so!"

There stood my priced possession a wall,a wall, a wall ,a ceiling and floor covered in pictures of her. The walls 2 miles long 2 miles high and the ceiling 3miles wide and 2miles long(i made that up on the spot). only space left in that room was a vary narrow path for me to gaze at the pictures of my beautiful ririchiyo. Was this enough love for her?

"This is the most creepy thing anyone has done for me."

Rage, then sadness, then loneliness, and finally depression overwhelmed me. But then she added,"But also the loveliest and sweetest, adegato."And to top it off crashed her lips on mine in the most passionate kiss ever she fell over me and I could feel and hear thousands flying freely through the air as if confetti celebrating our reunion. After a few minutes which felt like seconds she pulled apart and delivered the last blow,"I believe I have granted your wish." And with those words in that room filled with pictures upon replicas and moments of my love captured in time we began our own life. Two loners united with the strongest bond ever, stronger than lie stronger than tape, that bond was love. Together we gave each other everything we had been missing out on love, faith,hope,courage, and strength. There is a creature more powerful than us that is the angel cupid himself and we had been the victim of his arrows.


End file.
